A Paopu's Love
by Damaxan13
Summary: Yaoi! Lemon in second chapter! When Riku finally tells Sora how he feels, how will Sora respond? RxS
1. Confession

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did, but life ain't perfect.

**Note: **Flames will be used for burning down toy models of buildings.

**Warning**: This is all shounen-ai, one of my favorite Japanese words! It means 'boy/boy love', so if you are a homophobe or are against it, then SHOO!

**In this story: **Shounen-ai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cookie Count:** 6****

Kyoober Thanks. I try… -gives you cookie-

**zenah**: Haha, maybe I will. That was the original context of the story, but I stupidly deleted it. -gives you cookie-

**lin**: Thank you very much! -gives you cookie-

**PaopuPoof:** Always a pleasure to have you review, and yes, I'm working on a second chapter.

**Wolf:** Working on it! Thank you! -gives you cookie-

**MangaGirl:** I plan to. Thanks! -gives you cookie-

**Kitsune:** Hehe, Thankies! -gives you cookie-

My first POV! This is Riku's. One-shot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late, and I was sitting on my mini-island. I just needed time to relax and some quiet. I was holding the paopu fruit, and I tossed back and forth between my hands. It was really pretty, and soft to the touch. It smelled pretty good too. I thought everyone had gone home, and then I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could turn around, Sora jumped up and sat next to me on the paopu branch.

"Hiya, Riku!" He joyfully said as he turned to me. HE had his goofy smile on his face.

"Hi…" I looked down at the paopu and took in a deep breath. Sora. He was always my best friend, from the minute we met, 10 years ago. He was always someone I could turn to for comfort, if I wanted it or not. He is good at cheering people up, and making them laugh. He worried about everyone, and even knew when something was wrong.

"You okay?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"…Urmph…yeah…" Was all I could manage to reply. Over the past year, my feelings for him had begun to change. They became stronger then friendship feelings, but… dare I say… feelings of _love_. Kairi was nice, pretty, and funny, but she does get on your nerves after awhile. I would always be nervous to talk to him about it, because I didn't know what to say. I was always afraid he wouldn't want to be my friend. Every day, every night, every moment we spend together, I cherished, for I would never know what would happen to him. Unfortunately, today was the day he decided to ask the question.

"Riku, what's wrong?" He put his hand on my arm, a soothing tone in his voice. "You seem really quiet this past year. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…it's just…" I sighed.

"Just what?" One of the only bad things about him is that he is extremely curious.

"…I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all."

"Like?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

" Do you always have to ask this many questions?"

"Erm…sorry…" He decided to shut up and look out into the horizon. I couldn't help but look at his gorgeous, sapphire eyes. The shone like jewels in the setting sunlight. They glistened and sparkled… they were just so pretty. He turned to look at me.

"Do you want something?"

"Eh! Me? No!" I blushed lightly.

"Um, ok then." He looked down at my lap, and took the paopu fruit. He broke it in half, and smelled it.

"Um, Sora? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Oh…" I always wanted to share a paopu with Sora. I daydreamed day and night about someone I knew I could never have. Someone I cared so much for. Someone I loved. Those memories seemed to flood my memory. Fantasies of me and him, hugging, kissing, and, well, love-making. I shook my head to get them out. I didn't want to have a hard-on right now!

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise, no matter what, we will always be best friends? Even if our feelings change for each other?"

Unsure of what this meant, Sora still said, "Yeah! Of course!"

He smiled at me. I smiled back. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but it wasn't time. It was kind of late, so we waved good-bye, and left. I followed close behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next evening, I was back at my island with Sora, talking about absolutely nothing. He decided to just keep me company and sit with me. As simple as it was, it made me happy. I decided this was the night to express my true feelings.

"Sora…" I barely breathed after about 15 minutes of silence.

"…Yeah?"

"I… I really…" This was harder than I thought. Dammit!

"I really…really care about you…"

"Um… wha-"

"No, I'm not done. I really care about you, and always have. I was always afraid to tell you this because I thought you'd hate me! I thought you wouldn't like me! Maybe you would think I was sicko… I… I love you! I fear you not being my best friend… more than you not loving me back."

I tried holding back tears as I said it. I said it! I should be happy it's out, but it just makes me cry. We were both looking at each other. He was shocked, and blushing so deeply I thought his head was going to blow. I was expressionless as the tears were rolling down my cheeks. It was my turn to be shocked as he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Don't cry…Riku…"

He leaned in and literally kissed my tears away. He backed off, and I looked at him hopefully.

"I…love you too…"

I couldn't believe my ears.

"I never wanted to tell you because I thought you would think I'm gross and immature. The truth is, I've liked you since I discovered what love truly meant. It means you care for someone so deeply… you'd do anything for him or her. There would always be in your heart." His face turned less red.

"Well, then I think it's time for this…" I reached up and picked one of the three paopu fruit on the tree. I broke it in two halves, perfectly symmetrical. The halves were just small enough to eat whole. I placed one of the pieces in Sora's mouth. He chewed it quietly and swallowed it. Before I ate mine, I swung leg over the branch so we were close enough to kiss, and were both in a straddle position facing each other. I lifted his head by lifting it from his chin, and kissed him. The brunette, froze, but then ran his hands through my hair. I opened my mouth, and slid my tongue in his mouth, opening it, letting me gain entrance. Our tongues played with each other, and I could taste the sweet juices from the paopu fruit inside his mouth. I nibbled on his bottom lip, and he giggles slightly. I never knew a kiss could be this wonderful. It was like the minute our lips touched, I forgot everything else. My name, who I was, where I was, all I wanted to know was the brunette's mouth against mine. It was wonderful, and we slowly parted, for a much needed breath.

"My first kiss." I whispered.

"My first kiss…" Sora repeated.

"I'm glad it was with you" I said. After eating my half, he rested his cheek against mine, and our arms wrapped around each other. I could feel his breath against my ear, and I closed my puffy, red eyes. This was anything I could've wished for. Sora meant everything to me. No matter what, we'd always be together. Lovers, or not.

"Sora, you while always be in my heart" I whispered into his ear.

"And you in mine, love." His arms came off me, and he kissed me again.

"I will always love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Urm…that sucked hard. I wrote it a long time ago, and decided to post it. I don't know what hit me across the head to post it, but whatever.


	2. In the Heat of the Night

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did, but life ain't perfect.

**Note: **Flames will be used for burning down toy models of buildings.

**Warning**: This is all shounen-ai, one of my favorite Japanese words! It means 'boy/boy love', so if you are a homophobe or are against it, then SHOO!

**In this story: **Lemon! And shounen-ai. And language. And yaoi…w00t.

Still Riku's POV…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom, home!" I yelled as I opened the front door to my house. "Mom?" She wasn't home. Sora put his overnight bag down on the living room carpet. It was the night after we officially became boyfriend and…boyfriend.

"I guess it's just us tonight." He said.

_YAY! _I couldn't help but think. Sora was so naïve, and I could teach him some things…nice things…naughty things…

"If you're hungry, there's some pizza in the fridge. If not, we can go upstairs and do stuff."  
_  
Dirty stuff…_

"Um, I'm fine. Let's just go to your room." Sora said, and smiled. He pick up his stuff, walked past the living room and kitchen, and walked up our winding stair case. At the top, we turned right, and there was my bedroom.

"Just put your stuff there." I pointed to an empty spot in my closet

"Alrighty, Ku." Sora said. It's only been a day, and he's already given me a pet name. What's next? I sat down on my queen-sized bed.

"So, we could play video games?" Sora suggested innocently.

"Aw, I wanted to cuddle." I tried to imitate his cute pout he always does, but failed miserably. Sora just laughed. I pat my thigh.

"Fine." He said, and sat in my lap.

"Has little Sora been a good boy this year?" I asked, stroking his chestnut hair with my thumb.

"Yes, I have." Sora said, and smiled. Ah, that smile I have always loved. I pecked him on the cheek.

"And does Sora still want to be a good little angel, or a naughty little boy?" I asked seductively, and wrapped my arms around him, smirking.

"I-I…don't…" He was blushing furiously. It was too cute to handle.

"Well, I think you should be naughty!" I whispered, and captured his lips in mine. He sighed into the kiss and began to kiss back. I parted his lips with my tongue, and began massaging the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I nibbled on his bottom lip a little bit, and broke apart. We took a minute to breathe.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. He sounded so naughty!

"Yes, darling?" I said in a very husky voice.

"I…I want you…" I smiled. I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I don't know what you mean!" I said as obviously fake, but innocently as possible. He could tell and glared lightly at me, and I laughed.

"You know what I mean, Riku!" He pouted cutely, and I kissed his nose.

"Anything for your happiness. Let's take it slow, ne?" I asked, and Sora nodded in agreement. I could tell he was anxious. I pressed my lips to his, and let them linger. I could feel his tongue graze my lips, so I opened my mouth, and let him gain entrance. The kiss was wonderful, and our tongues played with each other. I began to slide my hands up the front of his shirt, then slid it completely off. I took off my own as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(( Hokay. This is where the lemon is. If you want it, e-mail me, and put 'Paopu Lemon' in the subject or I might think it's junk mail and delete it. So, yeah. Mhm. Yup. Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

((3rd Person POV))

The next morning, Sora woke up first. He was on his side, and an arm was hugging him. Sora turned around, and saw Riku.

He looks like an angel when he sleeps…so peaceful…so beautiful…

He brushed some hair out of Riku's face, and kissed his forehead. Riku's eyes twitched, and he slowly woke up.

"Good morning, Riku." Riku smiled and pulled him closer.

"Good morning, Sora." They kissed, and talked about the night before.

"You were really great last night." Sora had remembered what had happened.

"You were better. Your cock pleasured me more then I could ever dream of. It was amazing." Sora smirked.

"Well, I'm flattered" Riku smirked back.

They lay together, eventually got up, and had breakfast. Decided that they wanted to sit on the hammock outside on Sora's backyard was ideal for this moment, they intertwined their fingers and went out side, the grass crunching beneath their bare feet. Riku looked at Sora, smiled, and gave him a soft kiss, hoping they would truly be bound together forever, bound by the Paopu's love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! It's finished finally! D Thanks to my reviewers!

Riku's-Kitsune-Mate  
MangaGirl D.J.  
wolf  
PaopuPoof  
Kyoober  
zenah  
lin

And, HOSHIT. That was my first lemon…ever. Wow. I hope ya'll liked it! R&R!


End file.
